


A Regular Conversation with BB

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Because I got excited about the FGO CCC event~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Regular Conversation with BB

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“Now, Senpai, the adorable BB-chan can’t just give away all her secrets.” Gudako didn’t really come here for BB’s secrets, she came here to invite he, just like all the other Servants to make a vote for what dessert would be on Friday. There was an almost war in the kitchen earlier over it and Gudako doing a survey sounded like the most peaceful solution compared to the battle tournament against chefs for the right for it.

Seriously, one Servant bragging that they were the Chaldean favorite for having their favorite foods served for an entire week was just asking for an intense competition and sudden interest in the kitchens that the staff was in no way able to handle. Well, not without that intense fight. After all, Billy cheating at cards one too many times, or a king winning one too many hands with their high rank luck, had them all deciding in less than three minutes a fight was the only true way to decide.

“It’s just dessert. You can always tell me your vote is to abstain.” Gudako already had a few Servants that literally didn’t care what it was that was served as long as they could eat it. It wouldn’t be weird either for BB be in that category, she was from the Moon Cell. Flavor might be different from what she was used to all around, if she did eat. Gudako knew BB did here, but she might have not on the Moon Cell before this.

“The incredibly talented and cute kouhai, BB-chan is indeed willing to vote. It’s just that this is an incredible secret that should only be told after a lovey dovey event that got you close to my heart, Senpai.” BB –chan was pretty much dancing on the spot in delight, while twirling her hand like she already had her wand in it.

“That’s alright. We don’t need to go that far!” Gudako protested. She wasn’t ready for whatever strange disaster BB was thinking of for the two of them, her sense of what was a good time did not mesh with anyone’s. Not even counting that, Gudako was sure this would get back to her other Servants and the ones that did hold some stalking tendencies and … _hard_ dedication to ‘ _loving’_ her were sure to step up their games and get competitive. Gudako was not looking for any advancements on that side of things.

“You’re rejection of this adorable kouhai is just bad enough to make me cry, was your ploy to bring BB-chan to tears and then take her out on a date to make up for it?” It was almost a little too creepy that BB could smile while saying that to her. “Don’t worry, BB-chan is a pure maiden with a Spirit Origin that is absolute. I know that you were joking, but try not to do that to the women in love with you. It will break their hearts almost like BB-chan’s was, if my heart didn’t belong to someone else.”

…….Gudako _really_ felt bad for whoever was the object of BB’s affections.

“So, does this mean you want to tell me, or not?” Gudako asked as she leaned a little to the exit. As soon as she got her answer she was going out fast. If there wasn’t the ability to magic a different answer or hack into the vote digitally, Gudako would have had her answer in less than ten minutes with the tablets and computers available everywhere.

“Sweet cake rolls.” BB finally answered as if it was obvious. Her wand out and a sparkler like image of a young woman – NOT BB – was seen eating them. That young woman looked familiar too. “BB-chan has the same tastes as her most wonderful Senpai.”

“Thanks, BB-chan. You’re vote helped a lot.” Gudako responded like she had to every person who voted. Her mind was still on that image. ‘ _That reminded me of Hakuno. But why would that one Gilgamesh’s Master from an almost Singularity have met BB?’_


End file.
